20 Ways to Annoy the Naruto Charaters
by MaggieCute
Summary: Both Akastsuki and regular charaters.
1. Ways to Annoy Itachi Uchiha

1

1. Donate his hair into wig making company.  
2. Everywhere he goes, follow him around with a CD player that plays the Mission Impossible theme over and over at full blast.  
3. Make a short but cute chibi anime series about him and Kisame; call it Shark Man and Weasel Boy.  
4. Sneak into his bedroom at midnight and try and make him look as cute as possible e.g. put flowers in his hair, shove a teddy in next to him and take a photo. Next day at the Akatsuki meeting hand out photocopies of the pictures with THE TRUTH written at the top.  
5. When your out with him wear a T-shirt with an arrow pointing to him that says: My Itachi-kun, Make him wear one that says: My (Whatever your name is) chan.  
6. Mimic anything he does.  
7. Repeat anything he says but in a high and squeaky singsong voice.  
8. Propose your undying love for him in front of all the Akatsuki members.  
9. Post his address on a site like Bebo/Myspace (The fan girls are sure to be searching for it)  
10. Read him itachiXkisame Fanfics, write your own and upload them to and DeviantART.  
11. Cut off his hair and sell it on eBay to his fangirls.  
12. Replace his shampoo with Ammonia or some other strong cleaning product…  
13. …or with Pink hair dye.  
14. Change the message on his answer phone claming that he "doesn't live here anymore" give out Sasuke's phone number.  
15. Talk to him about Sasuke non stop and tell him how special and good-looking Sasuke is compared to him.  
16. Ask him if Kisame has proposed yet.  
17. Keep confusing him with Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke, You don't wear and Akatsuki cloak…." ect.  
18. Dye your hair black (If it already isn't) dress exactly like him/mimic everything he does ect. And claim to be his "Mini-me".  
19. Call him "Mommy" in public.  
20. Dress him in a waitress uniform and make him serve blueberry muffins at the Akatsuki meetings.


	2. Ways to Annoy Kisame Hoshigaki

1

1. Set him up on a date with the little mermaid.  
2. Order Fish food ramen for him when you and him go to the ramen shop.  
3. Tell him he's not a patch on Jaws.  
4. Do shark impressions whenever he enters a room.  
5. Ask him is he misses life with the fishes.  
6. Whisper "If that's what the kid looks like I dread to think what the parents look like."  
7. Poke him  
8. Flood the Akatsuki bathroom and when confronted about it say with massive puppy eyes "But Kwisame misses the ocewan!"  
9. Replace his cloak with a pink party frock.  
10. Sign him up to go on tour with a travelling freak show.  
11. Say "I bet that blue skin is just makeup!"  
12. Tell him how ugly he is compared to those cute chibi plushies of him on eBay.  
13. Glomp him for no apparent reason.  
14. Tell him Itachi wants him to join the lonely hearts club.  
15. Talk loudly about the time that you found fish food in your solemn noodles after Kisame made you dinner. (This will make him more annoyed if this never really did happen.)  
16. Ask him what flavour ice-cream fish like.  
17. Ask him "How can a fish ever qualify being a ninja, missing-nin or not?"  
18. Say "I bet even Jaws has more Fangirls than you sharkman!"  
19. Cry  
20. Play with the taps when he's in the shower.


	3. Ways to Annoy Sasuke Uchiha

1

1. Become the ultimate Sasuke fangirl and parade around with his face on a t-shirt with MINE written under the picture.  
2. Make a deck of Sasuke trading cards and do massive swapsies in the playground.  
3. Tell him Itachi will have more fangirls than he ever will.  
4. Edit all his photo's in an image editing programme going as crazy as you like and upload the finished works to DeviantART.  
5. Replace his blue shirt with an Akatsuki cloak saying he really should follow more in his brother's footsteps.  
6. Have massive arguments with Sakura and Ino to wherever Sasuke is cuter than Orochimaru.  
7. Sneak up behind him and mutter "EEEEEEEMMMMMOOOOOOO," and when he whips round point in a random direction and say "Naruto did it!"  
8. Call him hen head  
9. Read him NaruSas ItaSas and other various yaoi couple fanfics including him in some way.  
10. Hack into his MSN account and pose as Itachi.  
11. While on MSN is worth giving out his home address and phone number to all the rabid fangirls out there desperate to track him down glomp him.  
12. When he's asleep, sneak in and draw lines down his cheeks and when he wakes up burst into the room wearing a white protective coat/helmet and screaming that he has a bad case of Itachitus and needs medical attention immediately.  
13. Draw crude stick man Sasukes doing weird things in paint and upload them to an online art gallery.  
14. Make a list of all the words that rhyme with Sasuke and read them out to him, they don't even have to be real words e.g. Basuke, Casuke, Dasuke. Try and invent a poem with them and use it for his theme song.  
15. Sniff his shoulder repeatedly.  
16. Replace his medication with laxatives.  
17. Ask "How can a guy with hair like a chicken's butt have so many flippin' fangirls?"  
18. Call him Sassy-kun in public.  
19. Whenever he enters the room play "The Emo Kid Song".  
20. Lock him in a cupboard with Itachi and refuse to let them out until they have reached an agreement and will stop the feud.


	4. Ways to Annoy Gaara of the Desert

1

1. Use his sand for kitty litter.  
2. Refer to his gourd as a monkey nut.  
3. Replace his black eyeliner with pink lipstick.  
4. Rename him "The sandman"…  
5. …you could even get away with GaaGaa-chan.  
6. Fill his gourd with salt and see if he notices a difference.  
7. Change the words from 'The Candy Man' to 'The Sandy Man' use it for this theme tune. Sing it at every possible moment.  
8. Set him up on a blind date with Sasuke.  
9. Force him into a pink tutu and fishnets; make him perform Barbie girl solo at the ramen place.  
10. Pair him with every boy in Naruto, even Akatsuki.  
11. On every photo you can find of him, draw on cat ears.  
12. Hide inside his gourd and when he is just about to use his sand in battle jump out the top screaming "DON'T HURT MY GAARA-CHAN!"  
13. Mix sand into his birthday cake.  
14. Use his face as a doodle pad (Works better when he's asleep or out cold)  
15. Sit directly in front of him for a long time watching him and without warning bursts into peels of laughter, when he looks at you stop laughing and act innocent, repeat.  
16. Sit on his doorstep for long periods of time and glare at him whenever he passes, after the fifth time this had happened approach him and whisper sternly in his ear "I know what you did."  
17. Sell his gourd on EBay.  
18. Sign him up to the lonely hearts club and advertise him as a gay looking for love.  
19. Have his face on a dartboard/punchbag/swingball.  
20. Burn all his clothes and replace them with frilly party dresses/girly underwear you get the picture.


End file.
